Cinta Terbawa Mati
by Hikasya
Summary: Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Koneko jatuh cinta pada Naruto, mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Kushina. Kushina membantunya dengan cara menyampaikan cintanya pada Naruto. Ternyata Naruto menolaknya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Koneko memahaminya dan tetap bersikap biasa saja pada Naruto karena dia menumpang tinggal di rumah Naruto. Akhirnya terjadi tragedi.


**Minggu, 2 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort/tragedy**

 **Setting: AU (kota Konoha)**

 **Note: fic ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami oleh om saya. Karena diceritain sama ibu saya tentang kisah yang dialami om saya, maka saya tergerak untuk membuat kisah ini dalam bentuk fanfiction. Saya pakai pairing Naruto x Koneko karena saya rasa pairing inilah yang pas buat dijadikan karakter di fic ini. Bagi yang nggak suka dan bosan dengan pairing ini, nggak usah lanjut bacanya sampai di bawah ini. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINTA TERBAWA MATI**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA!? IBU MENYEWAKAN SATU KAMAR DI LANTAI DUA ITU UNTUK MAHASISWI!? KENAPA!?"

Terdengar suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga dari rumah berlantai dua yang sederhana itu. Rumah yang merupakan milik keluarga Namikaze, berada di kawasan perumahan yang sangat dekat dengan sebuah kampus. Kampus yang bernama Konoha University.

Sang ibu yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Kushina, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan bermata biru, memasang wajah seramnya ke arah sang anak.

"Iya. Ibu akan menyewakannya soalnya ibu butuh uang tambahan untuk biaya perbaikan rumah ini. Apalagi ibu belum mendapatkan gaji karena ibu baru saja masuk kerja di bulan ini. Kamu harus kuliah juga. Pasti kamu harus membutuhkan biaya ini dan itu untuk keperluan kuliahmu, kan? Ya, inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ibu lakukan."

"Tapi... Kamar itukan milik kak Kyuu, bu."

"Iya, ibu tahu itu. Tapi, kakakmu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia sudah bersama ayahmu di sana. Ah..."

Sesaat sang ibu terdiam, menyaksikan anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Putranya satu-satunya, menunjukkan wajah suramnya.

Hening.

Ruang makan itu menjadi hening. Ibu dan anak yang saling duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja makan, saling terdiam antara satu sama lainnya.

Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat yang eksotik. Bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang kuliah di Konoha University tersebut.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Kedua matanya meredup. Hatinya bergetar ketika ibu mengatakan bahwa sang kakak perempuan yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu sudah meninggal dunia. Kyuubi sudah berada di dunia lain bersama sang ayah, Namikaze Minato. Kyuubi dan Minato yang sama-sama meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kini tinggallah ibu dan Naruto di dunia ini. Sang ibu yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan bekerja sebagai pegawai di perusahaan swasta. Mati-matian membiayai kuliah Naruto dan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Apalagi Naruto juga bekerja sambilan sebagai pegawai yang membantu keluarga Uchiha di salah satu minimarket di kota Konoha. Dia bekerja setelah pulang dari kuliah dan pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 9 malam.

Begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari Naruto dan ibunya semenjak ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan Kyuubi. Kehidupan mereka sempat susah selama tiga tahun ini, namun mereka tetap bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup tanpa adanya dua orang terdekat mereka. Mereka berusaha bangkit demi mengubah hidup mereka. Hasilnya kehidupan mereka jauh lebih baik sekarang setelah tiga tahun berlalu.

Naruto memasuki tahun ketiga dalam masa kuliahnya di Konoha University. Banyak biaya yang harus dia keluarkan demi melanjutkan kuliahnya sampai tamat. Dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang guru seperti ayahnya. Mendidik generasi muda menjadi generasi yang pintar dan berwawasan luas. Itulah impiannya.

Beralih pada Naruto, dialah yang memecahkan kesunyian yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama itu.

"Jika itu sudah kemauan ibu, aku tidak keberatan kok. Silahkan ibu sewakan kamar kak Kyuu untuk satu mahasiswi saja."

Dia mengangkatkan kepalanya. Menyengir lebar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit yang menjepit mie ramen.

Sang ibu terpaku sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Baguslah... Jika kamu mengizinkannya. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ya, bu."

Sambil tertawa lebar, Naruto mengangguk. Dia memasukkan mie ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Merasa senang jika ibunya merasa senang.

"Ayo, habiskan sarapanmu! Setelah ini, ibu mau berangkat ke kantor."

"Iya, bu."

"Kamu masuk kuliah pagi ini?"

"Tidak. Nanti sekitar jam satu siang."

"Oh, ya sudah. Nanti kamu cuci piring ini ya. Ingat itu, Naruto."

"Baiklah, bu. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu."

"Baguslah...," sang ibu melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya."Wah, sudah jam segini. Ibu berangkat dulu ya. Oh ya, kalau nanti ada orang yang berminat menyewakan kamar di sini, bilang harga sewanya sekitar sembilan ratus per-tiga bulan. Ingat lagi ya."

"Hmm..."

Naruto manggut-manggut sambil mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap. Sang ibu tersenyum dan meraih tas yang tergeletak di kursi sebelahnya. Disandangnya tas itu di bahu kanannya.

"Ibu pergi dulu. Sampai nanti nak."

"Hati-hati bu!"

"Iya."

Kushina melambaikan tangan kanannya sebentar pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dan menatap kepergian ibunya sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan cara dibanting keras sehingga cukup mengagetkan dirinya.

"Ah... Ibu selalu saja begitu kalau terburu-buru...," ucap Naruto yang sedang menghabiskan sisa-sisa makanannya di suasana pagi hari yang begitu menyejukkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sekitar jam 10 pagi, terdengar bunyi ketukan keras di pintu rumah, ketika Naruto baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hm... Ada suara ketukan pintu di luar. Siapa ya?"

Setelah mengenakan pakaian lengkap berupa baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam, dia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong lurus dan menemukan tangga menuju ke lantai satu. Ditapakinya anak-anak tangga satu-persatu. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju ke ruang tamu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sekali lagi terdengar bunyi ketukan yang sama di pintu itu. Naruto berseru keras sebelum mencapai pintu itu.

"Ya, sebentar!"

Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk meraih gagang pintu tersebut. Ditekannya gagang pintu itu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka. Pandangan Naruto tertuju ke arah luar, tepatnya pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu tersebut.

SET!

Ternyata seorang gadis bertubuh mungil. Berambut putih pendek model bob. Ada dua klip kucing hitam terpasang di dua sisi rambutnya. Matanya kuning seperti mata kucing. Berkulit putih. Mengenakan baju kaos putih berlengan panjang dan dilapisi dengan rompi coklat tanpa lengan. Bawahannya adalah rok jeans kembang biru selutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu kets berwarna biru. Tas bertali dua terpasang di punggungnya.

"Per-Permisi...," kata gadis itu dengan gugup."Apa benar ada satu kamar yang disewakan di sini?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sembari memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dengan seksama. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dari bawah sampai atas. Kemudian menjawab.

"Kamu... Seorang mahasiswi?"

"I-Iya. Aku mahasiswi yang kuliah di Konoha University. Namaku Toujou Koneko."

"Oh... Ternyata mahasiswi Konoha University. Kebetulan sekali, di sini memang ada satu kamar yang disewakan. Apa kamu mau menyewa kamar itu?"

"Iya. Aku mau. Aku butuh tempat tinggal secepatnya hari ini. Kira-kira berapa harga sewa kamar itu?"

"Hmmm... Sekitar sembilan ratus per-tiga bulan."

"Oke, aku setuju dengan harga itu."

"Eh? Kamu mau bayar sekarang?"

"Iya. Aku sudah bawa uangnya kok."

Dengan cepat, gadis bernama Koneko itu, melepaskan tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompet yang ada di dalam tasnya itu. Lalu dia mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya tersebut dan memberikan uang itu pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan wajah bengong.

"Terima kasih. Uangmu pas sekitar sembilan ratus," sahut Naruto menghitung uang itu sambil tersenyum."Baguslah, dengan begini, kamu bisa tinggal di sini hari ini. Semua biaya makan dan keperluanmu selama tinggal di sini adalah tanggung jawab kami. Kamu tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi. Anggap saja rumah ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri, Toujou..."

"Panggil saja aku Koneko. Errr... Namamu siapa?"

Diulurkan tangannya pada Koneko, Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Koneko menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Salam kenal buat Naruto. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Ya, senang berjumpa denganmu juga, Koneko."

Mereka bersalaman erat di awal perkenalan ini. Masih merasakan perasaan biasa sebagai seorang teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, kamu satu kuliah dengan Naruto."

"Iya, tante. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto. Cuma tahu wajahnya saja selama setahun ini."

"Begitu ya? Tapi, sekarang kamu mengenal Naruto, kan?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia tidak menggodamu selama tidak ada tante di rumah?"

"Ah, tidak kok, tante."

"Ibu... Aku dengar itu! Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak pada Koneko. Aku tidak seperti itu, tahu."

Naruto menyahut dengan jengkel ketika sang ibu sedang berbicara akrab dengan Koneko. Sang ibu dan gadis berambut putih itu sedang asyik memasak makan malam bersama-sama. Sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di ruang keluarga yang bersatu dengan ruang makan dan dapur.

Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. Dia memotong wortel bersama Koneko yang membantunya dan menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Ibu tahu kalau kamu bukan tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Tapi, ibu tidak menyangka saja kalau kamu dan Koneko sama-sama kuliah di kampus yang sama. Benarkan, Koneko?"

Koneko yang berdiri di samping Kushina, mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

Datanglah Naruto yang berkata dari arah ruang keluarga, di mana dia duduk di lantai di dekat meja. Meja itu dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas, buku, laptop, buku cetak, pena, pensil, penghapus dan sebagainya. Pokoknya sangat berantakan.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Koneko karena ibu tidak ada di rumah. Aku telah menganggap Koneko sebagai temanku. Jadi, jangan libatkan aku lagi dalam pembicaraan kalian. Aku sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Jangan ganggu aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto kembali melototi layar laptopnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang harus diketik melalui Microsoft Powerpoint di laptop. Sepertinya dia akan mempresentasikan hasil tugasnya itu di depan kelas, sekitar dua hari mendatang.

Sekali lagi Kushina tertawa kecil melihat Naruto. Koneko juga tersenyum ketika memandang Naruto.

Tatapan gadis bertubuh mungil itu tetap terfokus pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Begitu lama. Hingga muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga Kushina menyadari keanehannya yang terus menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Tangannya terhenti untuk memotong wortel. Dia membatu begitu saja.

Segera saja Kushina menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, Koneko."

Lamunan Koneko buyar. Dia tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Ah... Tante. Aku kaget."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu memandang Naruto sampai segitunya?"

"Eh... I-Itu... Ti-Tidak..."

Mendadak Koneko gugup begitu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Kushina memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Kamu... Menyukai... Naruto?"

DEG!

Spontan, Koneko kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Namun, dengan cepat, dia menggeleng kuat untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Ti-Tidak kok, tante."

"Masa sih?"

"I-Iya."

"Kamu gugup lho. Itu tandanya kamu memang menyukai Naruto."

"Eh? Ti-Tidak. A-Aku cuma berteman dengan Naruto selama sebulan ini. Ti-Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya..."

Belum sempat, Koneko meneruskan perkataannya. Kushina memotongnya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kamu rasakan dan ingin kamu sampaikan pada tante, nanti tante sampaikan juga pada Naruto jika kamu tidak berani mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto," Kushina menatap Koneko dengan serius."Tidak usah takut. Tante tidak akan marah. Percayalah pada tante."

Koneko terdiam sejenak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kushina. Lalu dia melirik ke arah bawah.

"Jika tante bilang begitu, ya sudahlah, aku akan mengatakannya. Ya, aku menyukai Naruto. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Ayah dan ibuku juga sudah tahu tentang perasaanku ini. Mereka meminta aku untuk berterus terang tentang perasaanku ini pada Naruto. Apalagi Naruto dan tante sudah menganggapku sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Kalian memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Aku begitu senang bisa tinggal di sini selama sebulan ini. Bagiku, kalian berdua adalah pengganti keluargaku selama aku kuliah di kota Konoha. Lalu ayahku memintaku untuk membawa Naruto ke kota Kuoh karena ayahku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto. Itu kalau... Naruto sudah menerima cintaku... Ayahku akan berencana menikahkan aku dan Naruto. Begitulah yang diinginkan ayahku, tante..."

Mengatakan semua apa yang dirasakannya, Koneko takut-takut saat menatap Kushina kembali. Dia begitu jujur dan polos. Sampai berani mengatakan semuanya pada Kushina. Ditunggunya reaksi dan jawaban Kushina dengan sabar. Hatinya sangat berdebar-debar menanti hal ini.

Dua detik kemudian, Kushina menjawab perkataan Koneko itu.

"Oh, begitu. Tante mengerti. Tante akan menyampaikan semuanya pada Naruto dan tante setuju jika kamu menikah dengan Naruto. Tante merestuimu, Koneko."

Dipegangnya puncak rambut gadis imut itu, Kushina tersenyum hangat. Koneko terpaku. Di dua pipinya, telah tercetak dua semburat merah seperti saos tomat.

"Te-Terima kasih, tante."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"A-Aku harap Naruto mau menerimanya. Aku sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Terus ayahku sangat ingin melihatku menikah secepatnya. Itulah yang diinginkan ayahku, tante."

"Tante mengerti itu. Pokoknya tante akan bicarakan ini pada Naruto nanti. Mudah-mudahan Naruto menerimanya ya."

"Hn."

Koneko mengangguk pelan. Puncak rambutnya dielus pelan oleh Kushina. Kemudian dia memandang lagi ke arah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto memandang juga ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka beradu antara satu sama lainnya.

Bahkan setelah itu, Naruto melemparkan senyumnya padanya. Membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan sekarang.

'Naruto... Senyummu manis sekali. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto,' batin Koneko yang sedang kasmaran di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak sabar menanti jawaban Naruto setelah Kushina menyampaikan semuanya pada Naruto. Semoga Naruto menerima cintanya dan bersedia menikahinya, itulah yang diharapkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namun, harapan itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah setelah Kushina terus membujuk Naruto untuk menerima cinta Koneko itu. Naruto menolaknya dengan alasan ingin fokus kuliah dan bekerja keras demi kehidupan keluarga. Dia tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat. Tetap menganggap Koneko sebagai teman baiknya.

Dengan berat hati, Kushina menceritakan itu pada Koneko. Koneko dapat memakluminya dan menerima keputusan Naruto dengan senyuman lapang dada. Dia tidak memaksakan Naruto untuk menjadi miliknya. Dia ingin perasaan cintanya tersampaikan pada Naruto, itu sudah cukup. Meskipun hatinya kecewa dengan penolakan ini, tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Dia tetap tersenyum meskipun sedih.

Begitu sebaliknya dengan Naruto, dia tetap bersikap biasa saja pada Koneko. Tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman baiknya. Tetap berdekatan dan tidak menjauh. Saling mendukung dan membantu antara satu sama lainnya jika menemukan kesusahan yang berhubungan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah.

Hingga dua bulan kemudian, Koneko mendapatkan kabar dari ibunya bahwa ayahnya sedang sakit keras dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit di kota Kuoh. Ibunya memintanya untuk pulang ke kota Kuoh secepatnya karena ayahnya sangat merindukan dirinya.

Atas kabar itu, Koneko memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke kota Kuoh. Dia permisi pada Kushina, sore itu. Sementara Naruto tidak ada bersama mereka karena Naruto sedang bekerja sambilan di minimarket milik keluarga Uchiha.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di pintu pagar yang terbuka lebar. Saling berdiri berhadapan sambil berbicara serius antara satu sama lainnya.

"Jadi, kamu mau pulang sekarang, Koneko?"

"Iya, tante. Aku akan naik kereta menuju kota Konoha sore ini. Ayahku sedang sakit keras. Aku harus pulang secepatnya untuk menengok keadaannya."

"Tante mengerti dan tante tidak akan mencegatmu lagi. Tapi, apa kamu akan balik lagi ke sini?"

Wajah Kushina tampak sedih. Kedua matanya meredup sayu. Dia sangat berat melepaskan kepergian Koneko yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dia ingin Koneko tetap tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi...

"Tante tidak usah khawatir. Jika umurku panjang, aku pasti akan menemui tante dan Naruto lagi. Sampaikan salam terakhirku pada Naruto. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal, tante."

Koneko tersenyum simpul sambil menyandang tas ranselnya yang besar di punggungnya. Kedua matanya meredup. Dia memang tidak ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Namun, apa daya dia harus pergi untuk menemui ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

"Ya, salammu akan tante sampaikan setelah Naruto pulang kerja nanti. Hati-hati di jalan ya Koneko."

"Hn... Terima kasih, tante Kushina."

Sekali lagi gadis imut itu tersenyum. Memegang dua tali ranselnya dengan erat. Dia berbalik badan dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kushina. Kedua mata Kushina berkaca-kaca saat menyaksikan kepergian Koneko.

"Koneko... Selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," bisik Kushina yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

Koneko terus berjalan dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Namikaze itu. Langkahnya sangat gontai. Pikirannya sangat kacau karena sedih dan kecewa berat atas penolakan Naruto sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dia masih mencintai Naruto sampai saat ini. Dia sangat tergila-gila pada Naruto. Baginya, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto meskipun Naruto tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tapi, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menganggap Naruto sebagai cinta sejatinya. Teman hidupnya untuk selamanya.

'Naruto... Meskipun kamu sudah menolakku. Meskipun kamu menganggapku sebagai teman. Tapi, aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Selamanya, cinta ini tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Aku... Mencintaimu sampai mati...'

Dia terus bergumam di dalam hatinya. Terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada di perumahan itu. Hingga langkahnya sampai di jalan raya besar. Tanpa sadar, dia terus berjalan dan hendak menyeberang jalan raya, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah ujung jalan raya sebelah kanan. Dia belum menyadari jika dirinya berada dalam lintasan mobil tersebut. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada Naruto. Orang-orang di sekitar jalan, sudah berteriak untuk memperingatinya. Namun, suara-suara itu tidak terdengar olehnya. Hingga terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka...

BRAAAAAK!

Insiden terjadi di jalanan raya di sore itu. Terjadilah kecelakaan hebat. Koneko ditabrak oleh mobil tersebut. Dia terkapar di tengah jalan raya dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Darah merah berceceran di mana-mana. Mobil yang menabrak Koneko itu, dicegat oleh orang-orang sekitar. Kemudian orang-orang menyemut untuk mengecek keadaan Koneko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah ditabrak tadi. Dia pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya oleh orang-orang di jalanan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kushina mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal, saat sarapan pagi bersama Naruto di ruang makan.

"A-APA!?" seru Kushina yang melototkan kedua matanya karena kaget."Di-Dia..."

Naruto pun keheranan saat memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang menelepon. Dia sendiri sedang asyik memakan sandwich keju buatan ibunya itu.

Ibunya memasang wajah sedih setelah selesai menelepon. Digenggamnya ponselnya dengan erat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, bu? Kenapa ibu kelihatan sedih begitu?"

"Koneko..."

"Ng... Koneko? Kenapa?"

Sang ibu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya semakin sedih saja.

"Naruto..."

"Iya..."

"Koneko... Dia..."

"Ya? Terus?"

"Dia... Mengalami kecelakaan kemarin itu."

"Hah? Terus bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Keadaannya sempat memburuk karena kehilangan banyak darah saat dibawa ke rumah sakit yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Tapi, dia tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Pada akhirnya dia..."

Kushina tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Tiba-tiba air matanya tumpah begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar sehingga membuat Naruto merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada Koneko sebenarnya, ibu? Katakan dengan jelas."

"Koneko... Dia... Dia sudah meninggal..."

"...!"

Saat itu juga, Naruto kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya syok begitu. Tubuhnya sangat bergetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia tidak percaya akan kabar buruk ini bahwa Koneko sudah tiada sekarang.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Koneko tidak mungkin meninggal begitu saja. I-Ibu pasti berbohong, kan?"

"Mana mungkin ibu berbohong. Buktinya ada, seseorang yang dekat dengan Koneko, mengabarkan hal ini pada ibu. Dia bilang Koneko sudah meninggal di rumah sakit, kemarin itu."

"Koneko... Dia...," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya."Dia pasti masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang. Seandainya aku menerima cintanya, hal ini tidak akan menimpa dirinya. Aku sadar kalau aku..."

Kushina menangis sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius. Naruto mengangkatkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air bening dari mata saffir birunya. Wajahnya sangat suram seraya mengatakan sesuatu pada ibunya.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku mulai mencintainya sekarang. Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku tepat hari ini, saat aku berulang tahun. Aku berencana akan menyusulnya ke kota Kuoh. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku terlambat... Terlambat mengatakan cinta padanya. Ibu, aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Sambil menangis, Naruto memandang wajah ibunya. Berharap ibunya memberikan solusi yang tepat padanya untuk mengatasi keadaan ini.

Segera saja ibunya mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Ibu mengerti dengan perasaanmu saat ini. Namun, yang penting kita berdoa untuk Koneko agar Koneko tenang di alam sana. Pasti dia bahagia jika mengetahui bahwa kamu mencintainya sekarang. Kalau bisa, kita akan pergi ke kota Kuoh karena Koneko akan dimakamkan ke sana. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil terus menangis. Pelan-pelan, dia berusaha meredakan tangisannya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Aku mau pergi ke kota Kuoh itu, ibu. Aku ingin melihat Koneko untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Baiklah, ibu akan minta izin ke kantor dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini ya, ibu mau menelepon atasan ibu dulu."

"Ya, bu."

Dengan cepat, Kushina bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menelepon atasannya seraya menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergian ibunya dengan perasaan yang amat sedih. Air bening terus mengalir dan membasahi dua pipinya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dan merasakan seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

Seseorang itu adalah gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning. Mengenakan gaun panjang serba putih dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

 **"Aku mencintaimu sampai mati, Naruto."**

Naruto menyahut bisikan lembut itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Koneko."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi kirinya untuk terakhir kali. Kemudian dia berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangannya. Tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya.

 **"Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih atas cintamu. Selamat tinggal. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu..."**

Naruto tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu... Untuk selamanya... Koneko."

Gadis imut itu tersenyum lagi. Kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu dengan meninggalkan kilauan cahaya putih bagaikan bintang-bintang di langit. Dia telah pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

'Selamat jalan, Koneko. Kamulah cinta sejatiku yang sesungguhnya,' batin Naruto yang sangat sedih di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai.**

 **Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami oleh om saya. Ada gadis yang menyukainya dan ingin menikahinya. Tapi, om saya menolaknya dan pada akhirnya gadis itu meninggal karena ditabrak mobil. Om saya menyesal karena menolak gadis itu, kalau diterima, pasti hal ini nggak akan terjadi pada gadis itu.**

 **Ini cerita asli bukan bohongan lho. Ya, walaupun cerita di fic ini sebagian memang nggak ngikutin cerita aslinya karena saya gunain karakter-karakter anime, pokoknya saya membuat cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah om saya ini. Sehingga saya nggak terburu-buru membuatnya dan semoga feelnya tepat sasaran.**

 **Sekian komentar dari saya. Terus terima kasih banyak yang udah membaca dan memberi review untuk fic abal-abal ini.**

 **Ada satu kisah nyata yang bakal saya buat lagi. Tentunya terinspirasi dari kisah cinta om saya yang lain. Hehehe...**

 **Saya undur dulu.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikasya**

 **Selesai diketik dan diedit pada hari Minggu, 2 Oktober 2016**


End file.
